A Song To The Sun
by palefacegirl
Summary: Tanpa sengaja saat melewati stasiun, Ichigo mendengar sebuah nyanyian lembut dan ia pun jatuh cinta pada pemilik suara tersebut. Tapi ada satu kejanggalan pada gadis tersebut. RnR please...
1. Prologue

Hallo minna, aku balik lagi dengan fic baru..Haha.. Maaf ya fic yang lama belum sempet di update coz datanya ilang semua dari laptop ku, dan aku gak punya copyannya, di flasdisk ku juga gak ada karna waktu itu aku yang ngapus sendiri #gubrak

Cerita ini adaptasi dari film Taiyou No Uta, tapi gak sama-sama banget kok, banyak yang aku bikin beda *mungkin*. Oia, chapter ini masih prolog. Maaf ya kalo pendek dan banyak misstyponya.(_ _)

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Taiyou No Uta © Bandou Kenji **

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC/Typo(s)/Abal/Gaje**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

**~Prologue~**

.

.

Ichigo POV

"Oi Renji, aku pulang duluan!" seruku pada Renji dan langsung meninggalkan gerombolan temanku yang sedang berkumpul dipekarangan rumah Renji.

Aku melihat jam, sekarang pukul 19.13, sudah telat 13 menit dari waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh si jenggot itu untuk berada dirumah. "Agh, kenapa sih si jenggot itu menetapkan peraturan bahwa tidak boleh pulang lewat dari jam tujuh malam?" gerutuku kesal di sepanjang jalan.

Saat aku melewati stasiun, aku mendengar suara petikan gitar dan suara nyanyian –yang sangat merdu. Aku menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memetik gitarnya. Aku benar-benar terperangah dibuatnya, aku terpesona oleh suaranya, permainan gitarnya dan juga…wajahnya.

Wajahnya amat manis, dia terlihat seperti err…anak SD? Tapi, ya ampun! Dia terihat begitu berkilau dimataku, baru pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Saat aku hendak menghampirinya lebih dekat tiba-tiba…

**DRRTT**… **DRRTT**…

Ponselku bergetar, siapa sih yang menggangguku disaat seperti ini?

Akupun mengambil ponselku dan menengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Nii-chan, cepat pulang! Ayah sudah mencarimu sejak tadi!" seru seseorang di seberang sana, yang tak lain adalah Yuzu –salah satu adik kembarku.

"Huh, iya. Sekarang aku sedang di stasiun, sebentar lagi juga sampai rumah. Bilang pada si jenggot itu jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti bayi." tukasku dan langsung menutup ponselku. Niat untuk menghampiri gadis itu aku urungkan, mungkin besok kami bisa bertemu lagi disini.

.

.

**At Kurosaki Household**

"_Tadaima_!" seruku saat membuka pintu rumah dan sebuah serangan mendadak dari ayahku muncul –yang bisa kuhindari dengan mudah dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Hebat juga anakku." katanya sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Aku tak memperdulikan ayahku yang agak sinting itu, aku terus saja berjalan, hingga saat di ruang keluarga aku melihat Karin dan Yuzu sedang menonton acara televisi.

"_Okaeri_ Ichi-nii." seru kedua adikku bersamaan.

"Hn."

"Nii-chan, kau lapar? Kalau mau makan akan segera aku siapkan." tawar adikku –Yuzu.

"Tidak usah Yuzu, aku tidak lapar. Aku mau langsung mandi saja." tolakku lembut, dan akupun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua.

Setelah aku memasuki kamarku, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri pada ranjangku yang empuk. Kupejamkan mataku, dan munculah ingatan beberapa waktu lalu tentang gadis di stasiun yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tak karuan, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, mengobrolpun belum pernah.

Wajahnya begitu manis, rambutnya hitamnya yang tertiup hembusan angin bagai benang sutra, mata violetnya yang indah, jari-jarinya yang memetik gitar dengan lincah, dan suaranya yang menentramkan jiwa. Ah, semua hal tentannya membuat aku gila.

"Apa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dan rasa kantuk mulai merayapi tubuhku yang lelah, lalu akupun tertidur dengan bayangan wajahnya yang memenuhi kepalaku.

.

.

Normal POV

Seorang gadis sedang duduk disebuah taman stasiun, dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar bermerek '_Fender_'. Dia memetik senar gitarnya dengan lincah, mulutnya pun tak hanya diam, dia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang amat indah.

Saat ia berhenti bernyanyi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tepukan tangan untuknya. Gadis itupun menoleh kesumber suara Didapatinya seorang laku-laki paruh baya yang memakai topi garis-garis bersama dengan seorang dua orang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur dua belas tahunan.

"Bagus sekali Rukia-chan. Bravo!" seru sang lelaki.

"Terima kasih Urahara-san." balas sang gadis itu –Rukia.

"Semakin lama, suara Rukia-san semakin merdu saja." puji gadis kecil disamping pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya benar kata Ururu." sambung anak lelaki berambut merah di samping gadis kecil tersebut.

"Terima kasih Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun." Rukia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya pada dua penggemar kecil setianya.

"Tumben sekali jam segini Rukia-chan sudah muncul, biasanya kan sekitar jam sembilan baru datang tapi sekarang baru jam delapan sudah bernyanyi disini?" tanya Urahara sedikit heran.

"Tadi aku kabur dari rumah. He. He." jawab Rukia polos.

"Kau itu memang suka sekali kabur ya Rukia-chan." sindir Urahara.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menggosok-gosok tengkuknya –menyadari kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

"Rukia-san, ayo bernyanyi lagi. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu." pinta Ururu.

"Hn, Ok. Kali ini aku akan membawakan lagu yang baru beberapa hari ini kuselesaikan, judunya It's Happy Line." seru Rukia dengan semangat. Ketiga orang yang melihatnyapun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Kira-kira pukul empat pagi, Rukia memasukan gitarnya kedalam _box_nya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana _denin_nya yang sedikit kotor karena duduk tanpa beralaskan di atas jalan. Setelah dirasa celananya bersih, Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stasiun –menuju rumahnya.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya masih sangat sepi –terang saja karena sekarang masih pagi buta. Orang-orang masih tertidur dibawah selimut mereka yang hangat.

Langkah Rukia terhenti disebuah rumah yang mewah. Dia membuka gerbang rumah tersebut dan berjalan melewati taman yang indah, tapi karena sekarang cahaya penerangannya hanya berupa cahaya bulan dan lampu taman maka keindahan taman yang dipenuhi bunga tersebut tidak bias dinikmati oleh indra penglihatan.

"_Okaeri_." seru Rukia saat membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangannya, lalu mengunci pintu itu kembali.

Suasana rumah tersebut sangat sunyi dan gelap karena penghuninya sedang terlelap nyenyak. Rukia menaiki anak tangga lalu menuju kamarnya dan menaruh gitarnya disamping ranjangnya yang berukuran _Queen Size_. Rukia merasa amat lelah dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang emuk dan nyaman tersebut, matanya pun segera terpejam. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap, bibir mungilnya bergumam.

"_Oyasuminnasai_."

TBC…

* * *

Gimana? Ceritanya aneh bin jelek ya? Sepertinya tulisanku emang makin jelek aja *pundung*, oia aku skarang masih dalam semi-hiatus. Mungkin bulan depan udah bener-bener aktif lagi soalnya udah mulai libur. Haha

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak RIVIEW ya…

Adieu~


	2. Girl Who Live in The Dark

Hallo minna..! Chapter dua telah update, maaf ya updatenya lelet soalnya aku lagi buuuanyak buaaanget tugas. Ini aja ngetik sambil bikin makalah patologi yang sukses buat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling #abaikan curcol ini.

Chapter ini khusus buat seorang YL yang bernama Kira a.k.a Muhammad Ardianto yang sedang berulang tahun. Maaf tak bisa membuat pair kesayanganmu karena itu pair yang paling kubenci.

Nah reader, selamat membaca…

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Taiyou No Uta © Bandou Kenji**

.

.

**Warning: OOC/MissTypo/Abal/Gaje**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter One**

**Girl who live in the dark**

.

.

**KRIING**… **KRIING**…

Ichigo terbangun dari tidur karena bunyi alarmnya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja disamping ranjangnya untuk mematikan alarm tersebut. Dengan malas Ichigo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia mengosok-gosok matanya yang masih amat berat untuk terbuka.

"Hoam." diapun menguap –tanda bahwa ia masih mengantuk.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo pun bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ichigo segera menyambar tas yang berada di meja belajarnya dan memasukan beberapa buku kedalamnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil papan seluncurnya yang ia letakan di pojok ruangan.

Segera setelah dirasa tak ada yang tertinggal, Ichigo segera melesat dari kamarnya. Suasana rumah masih sangat sunyi karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 04.30. Dia berjalan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara dan membangunkan anggota keluarganya.

Dia menuju garasi dan mengambil skuternya, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dia menuju sebuah halte yang berada di dekat pantai untuk menunggu temannya. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang temannya pun datang.

"Oi Ichigo, ayo pergi!" ajak temannya yang mempunyai rambut seperti nanas yang berwarna merah.

"Iya." sahut Ichigo yang bergegas menaiki motornya dan mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju pantai yang masih sepi untuk berselancar menuju sekolah.

.

.

"Oi Ichigo, lihat si kucing itu! Cara berselancarnya tak membaik, benar-benar payah." cibir pria rambut nanas yang bernama Renji sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang sedari tadi gagal berselancar –Ggio.

"Bukannya kau juga sama saja dengan Ggio?" sindir Ichigo.

"Sialan kau!" Renji melempar sebuah kaleng minuman kosong kearah Ichigo, tapi tak mengenai Ichigo, dan itu membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau sudah bertemu gadis yang kau ceritakan itu Ichigo?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

Wajah Ichigo kini dihiasi oleh kerutan di dahi yang jumlahnya bertambah. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Renji membuatnya kesal, mengingat bahwa ia tak bertemu dengan gadis yang ia temui di stasiun –dalam kasus ini adalah Rukia.

"Belum, sudah beberapa hari ini aku ke stasiun tapi gadis itu tak pernah muncul." jawab Ichigo dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Haha, ternyata kau juga bisa dibuat menjadi orang yang menyedihkan oleh seorang wanita." ledek Renji. Ichigo yang merasa tersinggung langsung memberi deathglare kepada Renji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini mataharinya terasa terik sekali ya?" ujar Renji yang tak memperdulikan deathglare dari Ichigo.

Mendengar kata-kata Renji barusan, Ichigo langsung melihat jam tangannya. Dan ia pun panik saat jarum jam menunjukan angka 09.40, dia langsung bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji heran.

"Sekarang sudah jam 09.30, kita telat sekolah bodoh!" seru Ichigo.

Renji pun langsung panik dan ikut membereskan semua barang-barangnya, tiba-tiba ia ingat akan temannya yang masih berselancar di laut.

"Oi Ggio, cepat keluar dari air, kita telat sekolah!" teriak Renji.

"Apa?" tanya Ggio yang panik dan mencoba berenang secepat mungkin menuju pantai.

.

.

Langit kota Karakura kini menjadi gelap karena tugas sang mentari telah digantikan oleh bulan untuk menyinari bumi.

Rukia membuka jendela dan melemparkan sprei yang telah disusun menjadi semacam tali. Ia baru saja akan menuruni tali itu ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita yang amat mirip dengan Rukia, namun terlihat lebih tua.

"Rukia, sudah waktunya ma-" kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya sedang bersiap menuruni lantai dua dengan sprei. "Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ibu bilang kalau kau tidak boleh keluar rumah." omel ibunya.

"Tapi bu, a-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau itu kan sedang flu. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Dengan cepat sang ibu memotong kalimatnya.

Mendengar itu Rukia memanyunkan bibirnya, ia kesal jika ibunya sudah melarangnya, kalau ia membantah pasti mulut ibunya tak akan berhenti menceramahinya. Dengan segera ia pun turun menuju ruang makan dimana sang ayah sudah menunggunya.

"_Ohayou_." sapa Rukia.

"_Ohayou_," balas sang ayah, "Ibumu marah kenapa? Suaranya terdengar sampai kesini." tanyanya datar.

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, lagi-lagi ibunya yang bicara, "Yah, anakmu itu nakal sekali, dia sedang sakit tapi tadi dia mencoba kabur lagi lewat jendela."

"Biarkan saja dia keluar, kasihan kalau didalam rumah terus." ujar sang ayah dengan nada yang lagi-lagi datar.

"Dia luar kan dingin, nanti kalau flunya bertambah parah bagaimana? Lagipula anakmu itu kalau sudah keluar suka lupa waktu." celoteh ibunya.

Rukia hanya mendengus kesal, dia benar-benar sudah bosan tidak keluar rumah sejak tiga hari lalu karena flu. Sang ibu memang sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya hingga membuat sang anak merasa terkekang oleh perlakuan ibunya.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Aku kembali ke kamarku dalam keadaan kesal. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal yang empuk saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki disusul dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Rukia!" teriak seseorang yang membuatku menutup telinga karena suara orang itu membuat telingaku berdengung.

"Soifon, bisa tidak sih kau mengecilkan volume suaramu!" tegurku pada sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Ahaha. Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Dia tertawa seperti tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan." gerutuku.

Gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk disisi ranjangku bernama Saolin Fon, atau biasa kusebut Soifon. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, walaupun kadang-kadang dia sangat menyebalkan, tetapi dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Terbukti ketika dulu aku bersekolah, tak ada yang mau berteman denganku kecuali dia.

"Hei, kata ibumu kau masih sakit, jadinya aku kesini. Tadinya sih mau ke stasiun bersama ayah dan kedua adikku yang bodoh itu." serunya sambil memakan kue kering yang tadi disuguhkan oleh ibuku.

"Kau itu, masa Ururu dan Jinta kau bilang bodoh sih. Sebagai kakak kau itu keterlaluan."

"Biarkan saja. Wek!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku dan balik kujulurkan lidahku kearahnya.

Lama kami mengobrol sampai akhirnya Soifon pulang ke rumahnya. Malam memang sudah sangat larut, dan ia memang harus tidur karena besok akan bersekolah. Berbeda dengan diriku yang memang tidak pernah tidur pada malam hari dan tidak bersekolah.

Ya, aku memang berbeda dengan Soifon dan kebanyakan orang lainnya, bukan karena status sosialku ataupun hal-hal umum lainnya. Aku berbeda karena penyakitku.

Aku mengidap penyakit _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan XP. Sebuah penyakit dimana keadaan kulit yang sangat peka terhadap sinar matahari terutama sinar _ultra violet_. Jadi aku tidak bisa keluar rumah jika ada mentari karena itu bisa menyebabkan penyakitku berkembang menjadi kanker kulit. Aku mengidap penyakit ini semenjak aku masih kecil dan sampai sekarang tak ada obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini.

Penyakitku ini membuatku iri pada orang-orang disekitarku yang bisa bergerak bebas dibawah sinar mentari. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, aku tak ingin selalu hidup dalam kegelapan, itu membuatku merasa kesepian. Aku juga ingin bersekolah seperti Soifon dan anak-anak yang lainnya, menjalani kehidupan remaja normal.

**KRIING… KRIING…**

Bunyi alarm membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku melihat jam. Sekarang sudah pukul 04.40, pantas saja aku mulai mengantuk karena memang sudah waktunya untukku tidur. Sebelum aku tidur, aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku dan ketika aku hendak menutunya dengan tirai aku melihat seseorang –yang sepertinya pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sedang duduk di bangku halte dekat rumahku.

Aku memperhatikan orang itu, dan aku ingat betul pada rambut orange mencolok itu. Ya, dia orang yang membuatku bisa menghargai diriku sendiri. Orang yang tanpa sadar telah membuat hidupku lebih berwarna, dan dia orang yang membuat aku mencintainya.

~TBC~

* * *

Ok, saatnya balas review…

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan: iya nih, fic lama jadi terbengkalai. Haha. Rukia emang suka kabur, soalnya kata dia kandangnya sempit #plakk

Lenalee Shihouin: Haha, kamu benar. Ini dari Taiyou no Uta. Disitu neechan (baca: YUI) aktingnya keren banget. Ia, disini Rukia punya pnyakit yg sama.

Wi3nter: iya, fic ini diambil dari dorama Taiyou no Uta dan rukia juga mengidap penyakit XP, sama seperti kaoru dlm dorama itu.

erikyonkichi: iya, rukia mengiap penyakit yg sama dengan kaoru di Taiyou no Uta.

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessaliu: Rukia adalah makhluk jadi-jadian #dibekuin Rukia. Haha, iya tuh si ichi falling in love with rukia, rukianya manis sih jadi ichi gak tahan deh litany #ditendang ichi hingga mental ke pelukan tensa zangetsu (?)

So-chand cii Mio imut: Sudah update ^^

yuuna hihara: jelas aja ichi jatuh cintrong ma rukia, rukia kan imut kayak aku #plakk. Rukia kabur karena gak boleh ngamen sama emaknya. Haha..XD

Dela chan: Kyaa, ada Dela-chan...

Neechanmu YUI? Brarti kita sodaraab juga donk, kan aku adeknya yg terdampar di indomesia #dibantai YL

Iya, di chap 1 aku ngambil POV ichigo coz yg banyak muncul ichigo. Yup, rukia juga punya penyakit kayak neechan kita (?). hmm, gak tau deh endingnya bakalan sad or happy. Haha #author dikroyok reader. Oia, kamu bikin account donk, jangan mau kalah sama dinie. Hehe..

Nyit-Nyit: bukan suka lagi, tapi udah CINTA MATI!(p.s : tapi aku bukan YURI) Haha..XD

Sorayuki Nichan: hai sora aku juga mewek pas nonton Taiyou no Uta, apalagi pas scene Kaoru di kissu sama Kouji (?). Haha, terima kasih pujiannya..xp

Aku gak tau kamu bakalan mewek atau gak, soalnya aku gak jago bikin orang mewek-mwek ria.

Kyu9: iya, ini terinspirasi dari Taiyou no Uta. Gak tau juga deh bakal sad ending atau gak #plakk. Haha, brarti bahasanya bisa terbang donk kalo ringan..XD

Dinnie-Yui: Haha, udah update nih din…

Regalia: Haha, sankyuu. Rukia kabur soalnya gak boleh ngamen sama maminya yang galak #taboked

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meriview dan membaca karyaku yang abal-abal ini. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak review lagi ya…

Adieu~

\05122010/


	3. Meet Again

___Hallo minna! Chapter tiga dah update walau tetep telat seperti biasanya…_

___Thanks to: _

___Aizawa Ayumu Oz Verssalius_

___Nana Naa_

___icHiki Aoi_

___Dinnie-Yui_

___Dela chan_

___Wi3nter_

___Kyu9_

___Just Happy Reading… :D

* * *

_

___Bleach © Tite Kubo_

___Taiyou No Uta © Bandou Kenji_

___._

___._

___Warning: OOC/MissTypo/Abal/Gaje/Pendeskripsian kurang/plot acakadul/dll_

___Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

Chapter Two

Meet Again

.

.

* * *

"Itu.." gumam Rukia saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di halte sambil menenggak minumannya. Jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat laki-laki itu.

Sesaat Rukia hendak keluar untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, Rukia sadar kalau matahari telah terbit dan dia tak bisa keluar rumah. Sebenarnya Rukia bisa saja keluar rumah untuk menemuinya dengan memaka baju khusus yang akan meindunginya dari sinar Ultra Violet, tapi sejak menginjak bangku SMP, Rukia tak pernah lagi memakai baju itu karena ia selalu dianggap orang aneh oleh teman-temannya, dan Rukia tak mau dianggap aneh juga oleh orang yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama.

Akhirnya Rukia hanya bisa memandangi laki-laki itu dari jendela kamarnya, berharap suatu hari bisa bertemu dengannya. Sebuah memori tiba-tiba menari di otaknya, memori saat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_Saat itu Rukia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karena ia mengalami integritas kulit yang parah akibat ia melepas baju khusus anti UV saat sedang disekolah. Dia melepas baju pelindungnya karena kesal selalu di ejek sebagai anak aneh dan ia juga ingin merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Setelah terkena sinar matahari, kulit yang tak terlindungi pleh baju menjadi bintik-bintik merah. Guru yang melihat itu langsung menelpon kedua orang tuanya dan segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit._

_Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, sang Ayah memarahinya hingga membuat Rukia menangis seharian. Setelah kejadian itu, selama beberapa hari Rukia tak beranjak dari ruangan VVIP yang menjadi tempatnya selama di Rumah Sakit._

"_Aku benci diriku, aku tak bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti anak yang sebaya denganku. Kenapa aku begitu berbeda? Aku hanya meyusahkan kedua orang tuaku saja, tak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan dengan baik." gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil memandang halaman Rumah Sakit dari jendela ruangannya._

_Saat hari ke-empat Rukia dirawat, dia benar-benar sedang berada pada titik jenuhnya pada kesunyian kamar itu. Dia memutuskan berjalan mengelilingi Rumah Sakit –tentu saja hanya didalam gedungnya karena ia tak boleh terkena sinar matahari. Saat melewati bangsal anak, Rukia mendengar sebuah alunan lagu diiringi petikan gitar. Dia tergoda untuk melihat orang yang melantunkan lagu tersebut._

_Rukia mengintip dari pintu bangsal anak tersebut, dia melihat seluruh anak di bangsal itu mengerubungi sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang –orang yang melantunkan lagu. Terlihat seorang anak yang sebaya dengan Rukia sedang memainkan gitar di pangkuannya dengan begitu tenangnya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki berambut mencolok –orange, dia duduk di sebuah bangku, dengan kaki kanannya yang di gips. Terlihat wajahnya begitu menikmati permainannya, begitu pula semua yang berada di bangsal itu –wajah mereka begitu menikmati dan terlihat cerah, tanpa sadar Rukia pun ikut menikmatinya._

_Ketika alunan lagu tersebut selesai dilantunkan, serempak semua yang ada bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum ceria termasuk Rukia. Dia tersenyum, seperti ada suatu perasaan yang membahagiakan memenuhi relung hatinya._

_Setelah selesai, anak laki-laki tersebut menyandarkan gitarnya di meja, lalu ia meraih _kruk*–_nya dan mengapitnya di ketiak sebelah kanan dan mulai berjalan_ _pintu. Entah mengapa Rukia malah gugup, takut ia dikira mengintip dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan bangsal anak itu._

"_Hosh… Hosh… Hosh... Ya ampun, aku seperti pencuri yang hampir tertangkap basah saja." seru Rukia setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal._

"_Rukia, ada apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang sambil menepuk bahuu Rukia._

_Rukia yang kaget pun melompat lalu menoleh, "Ada apa sayang?" tanya suara itu khawatir. _

"_Tidak apa-apa bu." jawab Rukia masih setengah kaget._

.

.

_Setelah hari itu, Rukia selalu mampir ke bangsal anak untuk mengintip pertunjukan kecil tersebut. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia dan berdebar-debar saat melihat anak laki-laki jingga tersebut melantunkan lagu dan memetik gitarnya. Perasaan itu tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rukia ingin sekali mengobrol atau sekedar menyapa dengan anak laki-laki itu, tapi ia tak mempunyai keberanian. Dia juga tak berani bertanya siapa nama anak laki-laki itu pada para perawat._

_Suatu hari saat Rukia mengamati bangsal tersebut, suasana begiu berbeda. Tak ada yang bernyanyi, tak ada suara petikan gitar, semua begitu sunyi. Rukia meihatt ke ranjang yang biasa di tempati oleh anak laki-laki jingga itu, tapi ranjang itu begitu rapi dan kosong. Saat itu juga Rukia tahu bawa anak laki-laki itu telah pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Tubuh Rukia melemas dan ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sakit hingga membuatnya ia ingin menangis. _

_Perasaan sesal langsung memenuhi rongga dada Rukia, dia menyesal tak sempat berkenalan dengan anak jingga itu, menyesal bahwa ia terlalu pengecut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain._

_Selama seharian Rukia terus terdiam hingga membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Dalam kebisuan tersebut, Rukia terus berpikir bahwa ia juga ingin menyebarkan kebahagiaan seperti yang dilakukan anak jingga itu. Akhirnya Rukia pun membulatkan keputusannya._

"_Ayah, tolong berikan aku gitar. Aku ingin menyanyi dan menyebarkan kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang dengan lagu yang aku nyanyikan." ujarnya pada sang ayah yang menatapnya heran, lalu berganti dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan._

_Flashback End_

.

.

Selesai bernyanyi, Soifon langsung memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Rukia.

"Rukia, suaramu benar-benar merdu. Aku ingi sekali mempunyai suara semerdu milikmu." kometar Soifon.

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Malam ini Soifon menemaninya bernyanyi di stasiun. Katanya sudah lama ia tak menemani Rukia, makanya mala mini ia ikut Rukia.

Saat Rukia hendak mulai menyanyikan lagu keduanya, dia melihat sebuah warna rambut yang cukup mencolok –orange. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung menaruh gitarnya di tanah dan bangkit lalu berlari mengejar orang berambut orange tersebut –meninggalkan Soifon yang panik dengan tingkah Rukia.

Rukia terus berlari mengejar orang tersebut sampai kehilangan jejaknya di persimpangan jalan. Rukia mulai panik karena takut tak dapat menemukan orang itu, tapi sesaat ia melihat warna orange dari dekat sebuah rel kereta. Orang itu sedang menunggu kereta yang melintas dan ia ia ingin menyebrangi rel tersebut. Rukia mengerahkan semua tenaga yang tersisa untuk sampai di tempat orang itu, karna lama ia tak pernah berlari seperti ini makanya dia terliha sangat kelelahan.

Saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan orang itu –ichigo, dia tak bisa menghentikan laju larinya hingga menabrak Ichigo hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Sia-"

Ucapan Ichigo disela oleh Rukia, "Namaku Rukia!"

"Eh?" Ichigo yang sadar bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah gadis yang selama seminggu ini dicarinya malah bengong melihat gadis itu.

"Namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Hobiku bermusik, aku masih 16 tahun. Selama ini aku selalu mempperhatikanmu dan aku tak punya pacar." ucap Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh? A–ano…"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ichigo dipotong oleh Rukia, "Binatang favoritku chappy, aku suka sekali strawberry dan musisi favoritku adalah YU-"

"Rukia!" panggilan Soifon membuat perhatian Rukia dan Ichigo tertuju pada gadis itu.

Setibanya Soifon ditempat mereka berdua, dia langsung menarik Rukia dan meminta maaf pada Ichigo. "Maaf ya, kami akan segera pergi." dan dengan itu kedua gadis itu langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Hey tunggu!" seru Ichigo pada kedua gadis itu, tapi mereka berdua sudah hilang di persimpangan jalan. "Ah sial! Padahal sudah ketemu tapi langsung hilang lagi." ujar Ichigo kesal.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah membawaku pergi?" tanya Rukia kesal.

Soifon langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Rukia dan menatap _amethys_ milik Rukia. "Kau tau, pengakuanmu tadi memalukan tau. Jaman sekarang mana ada seorang gadis yang mengungkapkan cintanya seperti itu."

Mendengar komentar pedas dari Soifon, Rukia langsung lesu. "Aku kan tak tau cara mengungkapkan perasaan, yang tadi itu terucap sendiri dari bibirku." gumam Rukia.

"Haha, benar juga. Kau kan tak pernah mau bicara pada anak laki-laki sejak lulus SD," seru Soifon. "lalu, kau kenal orang itu dimana?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

Rukia lalu menceritakan semuanya tentang Ichigo, dimana ia pertama kali melihatnya dan tentang Rukia yang selalu memperhatikan Ichigo dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ok, kalau begitu besok aku juga mau melihatnya." seru Soifon saat Rukia selesai bercerita.

.

.

Rukia dan Soifon sedang memperhatikan tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang bermain-main di halte dari jendela kamar Rukia. Soifon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu, dalam pikirannya terlintas satu kata 'konyol'.

Bagaaimana ia tidak mengatakan konyol, ketiga orang itu seperti anak kecil. Mereka memainkan papan seluncur mereka dan memperagakan seperti sedang berseluncur di laut. Selain itu mereka juga saling mencoba mendodorkan celana teman mereka –sebuah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan anak kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Soifon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Rukia masih tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Soifon.

"Dari seragam mereka aku tahu bahwa mereka itu satu sekolah denganku, mungkin mereka itu seniorku. Aku akan menyelidiki si rambut orange itu untukmu." Jelas soifon.

"Terima kasih Soifon, kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Rukia langsung memeluk Soifon sambil tertawa lebar.

"Sahabatmu kan memang cuma aku." canda Soifon sambil tertawa tapi tawanya terhenti saat Rukia menjitak kepalanya.

"Sakit tau!"

.

.

Ichigo menaruh cola-nya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu berkata, "Padahal sudah bertemu, tapi ia langsung diseret pergi oleh temannya." gumam Ichigo.

"Siapa?" tanya Ggio yang baru selesai berselancar.

"Gadis itu." jawab Ichigo.

"Gadis yang mana?" Ggio masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Gadis yang diceritakan Ichigo, bodoh!" seru Renji kesal.

"Memangnya Ichigo pernah cerita tentang seorang gadis ya?" tanya Ggio yang memang lupa atau lemot.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan hiraukan Ggio, lanjutkan saja ceritamu Ichigo." ujar Renji tak sabaran.

Ichigo menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya di atas pasir dan mulai bercerita. "Kemarin gadis itu menabrakku di lintasan kereta. Dia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, sepertinya dia mengenalku tapi aku juga tak mengerti dia mengenalku dimana." Ichigo berhenti, mengambil jeda lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Nama gadis itu Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ichigo pada kedua temannya dan disambut oleh gelengan tanda tidak tau dari keduanya. "Saat aku ingin bicara padanya tiba-tiba temannya datang dan menyeretnya pergi sambikl minta maaf padaku. Dan aku ingin mengejarnya tapi mereka berdua sudah hilang di persimpangan, lalu aku pulang." Ichigo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kecewa. Siapa tau besok kau bertemu lagi dengannya, berdoa saja." Renji menasihati Ichigo layaknya seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Aku masih tak mengerti." ujar Ggio dengan watados.

Renji dan Ichigo yang gerampun langsung mengangkat Ggio dan berlari menuju laut lalu menceburkannya.

~TBC~

* * *

Gomen, aku telat update soalnya aku lagi sibuk baca novel baru. Haha #plakk#. Dah gitu laptopku lagi disita pula sama ayahku gara2 liburan main laptop gak berenti2. Niat mau aktif lagi juga jadi diurungkan, jadi aku masih semi-hiatus. Gomen juga jarang review fic para author yang lain. Dan walaupun telat aku mau ngucapi MERRY X-MAS! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! #yg ini kecepetan ngucapinnya#

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak REVIEW ya…

Adieu~


	4. Like a Stalker

Author menulis dalam keadaan stres, maka kalau hasil tulisan dibawah ini mengecewakan tolong dimaklumi.

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Taiyou No Uta © Bandou Kenji

.

.

Warning: OOC/MissTypo/Abal/Gaje/Pendeskripsian kurang/plot acakadul/dll

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter Three

~Like a Stalker~

.

.

* * *

Dengan malas Soifon berangkat menuju sekolah –tempat paling ia benci. Kalau bukan untuk membantu Rukia, pasti sekarang Soifon masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Ia tak tega saat melihat Rukia yang memandang sendu laki-laki yang ia juluki rambut jeruk itu.

Soifon ke sekolah hanya berbekal handycam. Dia tak berniat mengikuti pelajaran karna pelajaran yang diajarkan begitu membosankan dan Soifon sudah mempelajarinya semua sendiri, jadi untuk apa ia membuang-buang waktu untuk sekedar duduk sambil mendengar ocehan yang membuatnya merasa kantuk. Lebih baik tidur saja di rumah bukan?

Tak sulit bagi Soifon untuk mencari dimana letak kelas Ichigo, karna walaupun tidak mengetahui namanya tapi jika kita menyebutkan ciri-cirinya saja, hampir seantero sekolah tahu bahwa yang dicarinya adalah Ichigo karna dia sangat khas dengan rambut jeruknya itu.

Setelah mencari cukup informasi tentang Ichigo, Soifon langsung bergegas ke kelas Ichigo untuk merekam segala tindak-tanduknya. Soifon merekam Ichigo secara diam-diam disaat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, terlihat Ichigo yang duduk dekat jendela sedang menguap, sepertinya merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan. Lalu tak lama kemudian Ichigo merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan langsung tertidur.

Melihat kelakuan Ichigo, Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam "Dasar pemalas.", tak sadar bahwa dirinya juga sama pemalasnya dengan Ichigo, bahkan lebih parah.

.

.

"Dimama Rukia-chan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berjenggot dan berjas putih khas seorang dokter pada seorang wanita dihadapannya.

"Dia tak mau ikut." jawab sang wanita pelan.

"Seperti Rukia-chan yang biasa," dokter itu terkekeh "lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya? Apakah dia mengalami suatu perubahan." tanya dokter itu dengan serius.

"Saya kira dia belum mengalami perubahan apapun, sensei."

"Kalian harus lebih memperhatikannya, jangan sampai ada perubahan sekecil apapun yang luput dari kalian berdua. Ini masa-masa rentan baginya." kata dokter itu bijak.

"Ya, Kurosaki-sensei. Saya mengerti." sahut wanita itu lemah.

"Sudah kubilang panggil Ishin saja, Hisana. Kita kan sudah lama kenal." ujar dokter itu sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi saya rasa itu kurang sopan." wanita itu tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu penuh dengan kegalauan.

"Ada apa?" Ishin sadar dengan ekspresi dari Ibu pasien tetapnya sajak 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah sudah ditemukan obatnya?" tanya Hisana, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan pengharapan.

"Maaf, Hisana. Kami semua masih meneliti, belum ada obat yang benar-benar bisa mengobatinya. Kami hanya bisa membuat obat yang bisa menghambat gejala yang lebih lanjut saja. Tapi aku jamin, kalau obatnya sudah ditemukan aku akan segera memberi tahumu dan Byakuya." jelas Ishin.

Hisana hanya menunduk lemah, ia tahu harapan bahwa obatnya segera ditemukan akan sangat kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa harapannya nihil. "Ya, aku tahu kau pasti sangat berusaha. Tapi usia Rukia sudah tak akan lama lagi. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini." Hisana kemudian terisak, mengingat nasib buah hati satu-satunya mendapat cobaan yang begitu berat.

Ishin hanya memegang bahu Hisana, untuk sekarang, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali ini.

.

.

Rukia dan Soifon sedang berada di kamar Rukia. Soifon sedang berbaring di ranjang Rukia sambil membolak-balik majalah –mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Sedangkan Rukia sedang duduk di depan layar televisi –melihat hasil investigasi Soifon.

Sedari tadi Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat hasil rekaman dari Soifon. Ia benar-benar terhibur dengan kelakuan-kelakuan konyol yang dilakukan Ichigo bersama kedua temannya.

"Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki." Soifon membuka percakapan.

"Eh?"

"Si Jeruk itu namanya Ichigo Kurosaki," ulang Soifon.

"Eh? Nama yang aneh, seperti nama anak perempuan." gumam Rukia.

"Haha. Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu." sahut Soifon sambil tertawa."Ok, akan aku lanjutkan informasinya. Si rambut nanas merah itu namanya Abarai Renji, kalau si Kepang itu namanya Ggio Vega." lanjut Soifon.

Rukia hanya menganagguk-angguk saja mendengar kata-kata Soifon, "Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya." gumam Rukia.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapat sih, memang begitu. Katanya mereka itu bersahabat sejak SMP, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka itu kelihatan akrab." Soifon membenarkan pernyataan Rukia.

"Lalu apalagi informasi yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Rukia penasara. Sedikit banyak dia jadi merasa seperti seorang _stalker_.

Melihat Rukia yang begitu antusias tentang Ichigo, Soifon jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, memang ada yang lucu?" tanya Rukia kesal.

Soifon menghentikan tawanya –tahu bahwa Rukia kesal dibuatnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan cengiran yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

"Si Jeruk Strawberi itu anak seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit besar di kota ini. Dia anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara. Dia punya dua adik kembar yang tidak identik, namanya Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki. Mereka berdua masih duduk di kelas 6 SD. Mereka tinggal di jalan Karakura, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hobinya berelancar, dan walupun dia terlihat malas-malasan serta bodoh, tapi dia itu selalu mendapat peringkat antara satu sampai tiga di sekolah. Sungguh sangat mengherankan." Soifon menutup sebuah buku yang berisikan informasi tentang Ichigo tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa tahu sampai sedetail itu sih?" tanya Rukia teheran-heran.

"Hehe. Begini ceritanya..."

**_Flashback _**

_Ketika istirahat makan siang tiba, Soifon langsung bersiaga di depan pintu kelas Ichigo. Dia berencana untuk 'meminjam' salah seorang teman Ichigo yang kelihatannya agak sedikit mudah di 'bujuk', dan yang paling cocok adalah si Kepang, tak lain dan tak bukan Ggio Vega. Saat Ggio baru saja keluar dari kelas -entah untuk melakukan apa, yang jelas Soifon langsung menyambar tangan Ggio dan menariknya ketempat yang agak sepi, halaman belakang sekolah. Ggio sangatlah panik, dia sudah meronta-ronta tapi Soifon tak memperdulikannya dan terus menariknya sekuat tenaga. Soifon baru melepaskan tangan Ggio ketika sudah sampai ditujuan._

_"Hei, m-mau apa kau?" tanya Ggio panik. "K-kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku ya?" tuduh Ggio._

_Soifon yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia berfikir 'Ini cowok bukan sih? Masa gitu aja takut sama cewek?'. "Aku kesini cuma mau bertanya padamu." akhirnya Soifon bicara._

_"Hua! Jangan-jangan kau stalker ya?" Ggio menunjuk-nunjuk Soifon dengan telunjuknya._

_'Ya ampu, ni cowok parah banget!' teriak Soifon dalam hati. "Diam, aku bukan stalkermu tau! Aku cuma mau nanya tentang orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dan kau harus memberitahu semua yang kau tahu tentang Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Soifon, aura kegelapan sudah menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya._

_Ggio yang melihat pemandangan horor di depannya pun menjadi takut. Dan akhirnya dia membeberkan informasi tentang Ichigo._

**_Flashback End_**

"Ckckck. Parah banget sih, aku jadi kasian sama si Ggio itu." ujar Rukia dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Haha, habisnya dia itu polos sekali, jadi sekalian saja aku kerjain." Soifon menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang orang yang sangat jahil," Rukia memutar matanya, "hei, kalau kulihat-lihat sepertinya menjadi murid SMA itu menyenangkan ya. Kenapa kau malah suka bolos sih?" tanya Rukia heran, sahabat satu-satunya ini memang agak aneh.

"Menyenangkan dari sudut mana sih? Jadi murid SMA itu menyebalkan, tahu." sanggah Soifon yang menganggap bahwa sekolah itu sangat membosankan.

"Yah, kau bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan banyak orang, bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai disekolah dan masih banyak hal lainnya." jelas Rukia.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu barusan. Kau ingin bertemu dengan si Jeruk itu ya? Ayo ngaku saja." goda Soifon.

Tanpa disadari, muncul semburan merah diwajah putih Rukia, membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

"Haha. Wajahmu memerah, lucu sekali!" Soifon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Oh, sudahlah. Diam kau!" bentak Rukia kesal.

.

.

Rukia selesai 'bermain' dengan gitarnya di stasiun, dan sekarang dia menyusuri jalan sambil melihat rekaman dari Soifon, dia benar-benar heran kok bisa-bisanya Soifon merekam tanpa diketahui Ichigo sama sekali. Rukia berhenti di halte tempat Ichigo biasa duduk menunggu teman-temannya. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan gitar dari boxnya.

Rukia bersenandung kecil sambil memetik gitar kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Rukia hanya mengulik lagu yang baru ia buat kemarin, itu juga baru separuh karena belum jadi lagu yang utuh. Rukia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi sudah ada orang dihadapannya. Orang itu terpaku melihat Rukia, dan saat Rukia menyelesaikan senandung kecilnya itu, ia baru menyadarinya.

Betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat Ichigo sudah berada dihadapannya, jarang sekali ia mengalami momen seperti ini. Selama beberapa saat Rukia dan Ichigo hanya saling menatap, mencoba menyelam kedalam mata masing-masing. Rukia yang tersadar lebih dulu dari aksi saling menatap itu mencoba menyapa Ichigo.

"K-konbanwa." Rukia tergagap dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ia sangat malu untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo karena insiden menyatakan cintanya secara terang-terangan waktu itu.

"Konbanwa." sahut Ichigo, tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung bila secara langsung dihadapkan dengan gadis yang dicari-carinya selama ini. "Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?" Ichigo merasa ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja gadis yang didepannya adalah gadis yang waktu itu menyatakan cintanya secara terang-terangan padanya, memangnya siapa lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia menunduk. Pastinya sekarang wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti tomat. 'Kenapa pula Ichigo harus mengingat kejadian itu?' pikir Rukia. "Iya." jawab Rukia pelan.

"Kau baru selesai menyanyi di stasiun?" lagi-lagi Ichigo bertanya. Ia ingin sekali mengobrol banyak dengan Rukia.

"Hm." Rukia masih menunduk malu, dia tak sanggup bertatapan lagi dengan Ichigo, bisa-bisa dia meledak ditempat.

'Ugh, dia imut sekali kalau sedang seperti itu.' pikir Ichigo. "Lagu yang barusan kau mainkan itu bagus, lagu siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo, jujur dia sangat suka lagu barusan.

"Benarkah? Itu laguku." Rukia mendongak dan terlihat matanya sangat berbinar-binar.

"Wow, keren." ujar Ichigo, "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat mengenalkan diriku," Ichigo berjalan dan duduk disamping Rukia, "namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan langsung dijabat oleh Rukia.

"Maaf soal yang waktu itu." ucap Rukia sambil menunduk malu lagi.

"Tak apa-apa. Oh ya, rumahmu dekat sini ya? Kok kita kalau ketemu selalu disekitar stasiun terus ya?" tanya Ichigo, sebenarnya dia memang ingin tahu dimana rumag gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Rumahku disana." Rukia menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terletak di daerah yang agak tinggi.

"Wah, kalau dari sini terlihat sekali ya?"

"Memang."

**DRRT. DRRT.**

Ponsel Rukia bergetar, dia langsung mengambilnya dan melihat alarmnya tengah menyala. Rukia menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama Ichigo tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan waktu. Jadi terpaksa untuk Rukia beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ano, aku harus pulang sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, sampai jumpa."

"Aku juga senang bertemu lagi denganmu, sampai jumpa." kata Ichigo, dan ketika Rukia berjalan menjauh tiba-tiba Ichigo memanggilnya kembali. "Hei, kalau liburan nanti aku pasti akan menontonmu di stasiun."

"Janji ya kau datang, jangan cuma bicara saja." balas Rukia.

"Pasti." kata Ichigo mantap, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia pun balas melambai padanya dan tersenyum terus di sepanjang jalan. Dia tak sabar menantikan musim liburan.

~TBC~

* * *

balesan review bagi yang gak login:

Dela Chan: Tak apa-apa, hehe. Jelas aja pnyanyi fav Rukia itu Yui, wong authornya aja ampe tergila2 ma YUI. wkwkwk (tapi saya bkn YURI) XD. Thx Dela-chan dah ripiu :D

Anggra Way: Salam knal jg Anggra-san (blh kan aku pnggil gtu?) *nyumpel kuping pke linggis (?)*. Abis Ruki gak punya rem sih, jadinya main bablas aja, wkwkwk. Kan enakan main mlm2, jd kayak kalon *plakk. Thx ya dah ripiu :D

Erika-chan Kaoru males login: aku juga prnah baca fic mu yg jdulnya good bye days, tp gak ripiu #plakk. thx ya dah ripiu :D

Aoi KuchikiMizuu males login: Hallo juga! Haha, tak apa-apalah. Nah skarang dah update, thx ya bwt ripiunya :D

Fiuh, capek juga seharian nulis ini, maaf ya update agak lama cz baru masuk langsung padet kegiatan dan gak punya waktu luang. Fic ini fic terakhir yang aku publish sebelumH hiatus. Haha, hiatus mulu perasaan? Ya, apa blh buat, krna aku lagi sibuk xp. Aku bakal hiatus kurang lebih 2-3 bln, soalnya aku bakal ujian praktek, uas, dan dinas perdana di RS. Doakan semua kegiatan itu berjalan dengan lancar ya... TT_TT

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak REVIEW!

Adieu~

\090111/


	5. Natsuyasumi

Maafkan keterlambatan saya dlm update,, saya emang payah buat update kilat.

Tanpa banyak bacot, silakan baca…

.

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Taiyou No Uta © Bandou Kenji

Goodbye Days punya kembaran saya (YUI)

Warning: OOC kronis, romance diragukan,,, typo(s),, abal,, dan segala kegajean lainnya dapat anda temukan di fic ini.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter 4

~Natsuyasumi~

.

.

Rukia hanya memandang sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Seulas senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tengah memandangi sebuah tanggal di kalender tersebut. Tanggal itu ia beri tanda dengan spidol merah dengan berhiaskan not balok kecil di sekelilingnya. Rukia terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak sadar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, yang akhirnya dibuka tanpa persetujuan si empunya kamar.

"Ehem. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang berbunga-bunga disini sampai bunganya bertebaran kemana-mana." sebuah suara membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Soifon! Kau membuatku kaget saja, kalau aku mati jantungan gimana!" tukas Rukia kesal.

"Gampang saja, kau bisa mewariskan semua hartamu padaku. Haha." canda Soifon.

Rukia menyambar sebuah boneka Chappy di atas mejanya dan memukul Soifon dengan itu, "Tega-sekali-kau-bicara-seperti-itu." Rukia memukulnya sampai Soifon meminta ampun.

"Aduh, sakit. Rukia, kumohon hentikan." mohon Soifon.

"Ini yang terakhir." Rukia lalu memukul Soifon untuk terakhir kalinya dengan kekuatan penuh, hingga membuat Soifon mengeluh kesakitan.

"Temanku kejam sekali, hiks." ujar Soifon sambil berakting menangis, membuat Rukia jengkel.

"Memangnya siapa duluan yang mulai? Sudah hentikan akting konyolmu itu!" tukas Rukia.

"Haha, baiklah nona Kuchiki yang agung." ledek Soifon, Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan karena tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat suka bercanda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada acara apa di hari itu sampai ditandai segala?" tanya Soifon penasaran.

"Tebak saja." seringai jahil menghiasi wajah Rukia.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Soifon menarik kursi disampingnya dan berjongkok di atas kursi alih-alih duduk sambil memgigit ibu jarinya, meniru pose berpikir L dari anime Death Note. "Seingatku tanggal itu adalah tanggal dimana liburan musim panas dimulai. Tapi kau kan tak memerlukan liburan lagi. Hmm, apa mungkin ada seorang produser yang menawarimu rekaman? Atau... " ucapan Soifon segera dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Soifon, jangan ngawur!" Rukia berteriak kesal hingga Soifon mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendengung akibat suara 'merdu' Rukia.

"Iya-iya. Kau mau dibelikan gitar baru oleh paman, ya kan?" tebak Soifon.

"Salah," Rukia menyilangkan tangannya menjadi tanda X, "bukan itu."

"Terus apa dong?" tanya Soifon.

Rukia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Ichigo akan menontonku bernyanyi di stasiun." ucap Rukia dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil hingga nyarid menjadi sebuah bisikan.

Soifon sempat terdiam sesaat, lalu "Apa! Kau dan si jeruk itu mau nge-_date_?" pekik Soifon, "Ini berita bagus, aku akan lapor pada paman dan bibi!" seru Soifon antusias. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Rukia menuju ruang baca milik Byakuya.

"Hey, aku tidak bilang kami akan berkencan, bodoh!" Rukia mencoba mengejar Soifon, tapi terlambat karena Soifon sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan tempat ayahnya membaca. "Mati aku!" gumam Rukia sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan laki-laki yang belum dikenal." ucap Hisana tegas.

"Aku bukan mau berkencan bu. Dia hanya mau menonton pertunjukanku di stasiun kok." jelas Rukia.

"Benar hanya mau menontonmu saja?" tanya Byakuya memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Soifon hanya melebih-lebihkan saja kok." Rukia menyenggol tangan Soifon yang berada disampingnya.

"Iya paman-bibi, aku tadi bohong. Hehe." ujar Soifon sambil nyengir bersalah. "Lagipula, sepertinya si jeruk itu baik kok." tambah Soifon.

"Jeruk?" tanya Byakuya dan Hisana bingung.

Rukia melotot kepada Soifon karna memanggil nama julukannya itu didepan orangtuanya.

"Eh, maksudku Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo." tukas Soifon buru-buru.

"Apa, Strawberry? Dia perempuan?" tanya Hisana heran.

"Dia laki-laki bu, hanya saja namanya Ichigo. Dan sepertinya artinya bukan strawberry, soalnya bakal aneh kalau artinya strawberry." jelas Rukia, "Jadi, apa boleh aku pergi?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Ya." jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Tapi kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam. Dan ingat, kau harus pulang sebelum fajar." tambah ibunya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ayah-ibu." Rukia pun keluar dari ruang baca ayahnya bersama dengan Soifon.

"Gara-gara kau tuh aku jadi diceramahi." tukas Rukia saat berjalan menuju kamarnya pada Soifon yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Gomenne. Aku berjanji lain kali akan menjaga mulutku yang beracun ini." seru Soifon.

"Aku pegang janjimu."

.

.

Rukia sibuk memilih baju untuk dipakai hari ini. Ya, hari dimana Ichigo akan melihatnya bernyanyi. Memang bukan perkara besar bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi bagi Rukia ini adalah suatu peristiwa yang sangat jarang terjadi dihidupnya, maka dari itu ia ingin tampil dengan semaksimal mungkin, dari pakaian maupun suaranya. Ia tak ingin Ichigo kecewa melihatnya.

"Ok, yang ini saja." Rukia mengambil sebuah kaos putih berlengan panjang bergambar gitar ditengahnya dan sebuah celana jeans.

Soifon yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak tumpukan baju Rukia, berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. "Kau yakin mau pakai baju ini?" tanya Soifon sambil mengangkat sebelah aslinya.

"Hm-em," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Sungguh mengerikan!" pekik Soifon, "Harusnya kau pakai baju yang lebih feminim. Hm, misalnya baju terusan ini." Soifon menyodorkan sebuah terusan selutut berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil.

"Kau bergurau? Masa malam-malam aku harus memakai baju itu sih? Lagipula aku hanya ingin menunjukan diriku yang sebenarnya dan aku nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini." ujar Rukia panjang lebar.

"Hei jangan emosi, aku hanya menyuarakan pendapatku." dengus Soifon.

"Aku tidak emosi, wee... " Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Soifon yang berujung sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Rukia.

.

.

Ichigo menyambar jaket yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mengendap-endap, takut ketahuan ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Ichigo menuju garasi untuk mengambil skuternya dan bergegas menuju gerbang saat seseorang muncul di belakangnya.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini Ichigo?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenal Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan keduan tangannya di dada. "Aku mau pergi menginap ke rumah Renji." dusta Ichigo.

"Oh, kukira kau mau pergi bersama seorang gadis dan pulang membawakanku seorang cucu." seru sang ayah diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu!" ucap Ichigo ketus. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu _baka oyaji._" Ichigo kemudian men_starter _skuternya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

.

.

Rukia duduk di kursi taman stasiun dengan wajah cemberut. Dia hanya memandangi seorang lelaki aneh yang memakai bulu mata palsu yang sedang bernyanyi tak jelas dan seorang lelaki botak yang sedang menari tarian yang aneh dengan kesal karena telah mengambil tempatnya bernyanyi.

"Lho, kenapa kau malah duduk disini?" tanya seseorang, hingga membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"I-Ichigo!" seru Rukia yang kaget, Ichigo hanya nyengir saja. "Itu-tempatku biasa bernyanyi ditempati orang lain." ucap Rukia dengan kecewa sambil menunjuk kedua orang aneh itu, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan "Oh." oleh Ichigo.

Selama beberapa menit keadaan hening, hanya terdengar suara nyanyian orang aneh yang menempati tempat Rukia.

"Mereka aneh ya?" Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hm." Rukia mengangguk lemas.

Ichigo yang tidak tega melihat Rukia yang terlihat sangat kecewa, akhirnya memiliki sebuah ide. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat lain untuk menyanyi?" tawar Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain, misalnya taman hiburan. Bagaimana, kau mau?" tanya Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia berubah cerah seketika dan mengangguk setuju. Dia tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, Ichigo benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

"Tapi kita kesana pakai apa?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja pakai _skuter_ku. Ayo!" akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke tempat penitipan _skuter_nya.

Saat mereka tiba di tempat penitipan, Ichigo memberikan sebuah helm pada Rukia. Setelah selesai memakai helm sendiri, Ichigo melihat Rukia yang kesulitan memakai helmnya.

"Biar kubantu." Ichigo lalu membantu Rukia memakai helmnya.

Saat membantu memakaikan helm, wajah Ichigo begitu dekat dengan wajah Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia malu dan wajahnya merah padam, takut Ichigo mengetahuinya, Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Rukia, kemarikan gitarmu, biar aku taruh disitu." Ichigo mengambil gitar Rukia dan menaruhnya ditempatnya biasa menaruh papan seluncurnya.

"Ayo naik." seru Ichigo saat telah menstarter skuternya tapi Rukia malah diam saja, "Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku belum pernah naik motor." Rukia tertunduk malu karena takut dibilang norak.

"Ha?" Ichigo tak percaya.

"Aku biasanya naik mobil."

"Haha. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat nak!" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk jok di belakangnya.

"Baik." Rukia naik dengan perasaan ragu, dia mencengkran baju Ichigo dengan kuat sebagai pegangan. Merekapun melaju menuju taman bermain yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari stasiun.

.

.

Rukia memandangi taman bermain dengan begitu kagum, pasalnya terakhir kali ia pergi ketempat ini adalah ketika kelas 5 SD. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ichigo yang melihat ini pun turut bahagia juga.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian melihat-lihat?" usul Rukia.

"Tentu, terserah kau saja." Ichigo buru-buru menyetujuinya, mana mungkin ia menolak ajakan yang sangat menguntungkan, selain bisa melihat Rukia bernyanyi, dia juga bisa jalan-jalan dengan Rukia. '_Ya, anggap saja ini sebagai kencan.' _Pikir Ichigo.

Mereka berdua kemudian mengelilingi area taman bermain itu, dan akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Rukia naik bianglala.

"Rukia, kau mau naik bianglala? Kata orang pemandangan dari atas sana saat malam hari bagus lho!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau!" ucap Rukia bersemangat.

.

.

"Pemandangan dari atas tadi sangat bagus ya! Kalau kita melihat ke timur ada laut, kalau ke barat ada kota. Wah, pokoknya benar-benar bagus!" ulang Rukia untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Ichigo hanya tertawa menanggapi celotehan riang Rukia.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi ya!" ajak Ichigo

"Wah, tentu saja aku mau!" ujar Rukia senang. "Hei Ichigo, disana sepertinya bagus. Kita kesana yuk! Aku mau nyanyi disana!" Rukia menunjuk sebuah pohon yang letaknya di pinggir jalan.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun menuju ke pohon tersebut. Rukia mengambil posisi duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dengan beralaskan aspal jalanan. Sementara Ichigo duduk sekitar beberapa meter dari Rukia.

Rukia mengeluarkan gitar dari tempatnya dan memangkunya. Kemudian dia melirik Ichigo dan tersenyum padanya, Ichigo pun membalas senyuman itu.

Rukia menarik napas panjang lalu mulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

.

.

Dakara ima ai niyuku_, _soukimetanda  
_Poketto no _konokyokuwokiminikikasetai

_Ada alasannya mengapa sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu_  
_Aku ingin memperdengarkan padamu sepotong lagu dalam sakuku ini_  
_Sambil pelan-pelan menaikkan suaranya (volume) untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja_

_Oh Goodbye Days _ima  
Kawari ki ga suru  
Kinoumadeni_ So Long_

_La La La La La With You_

_Sekarang, hari perpisahan_  
_Aku tahu perasaan ini akan berubah_  
_Sampai kemarin (hari-hari yang kita lalui terasa) begitu lama_  
_(Hari-hari yang) terlarang tapi tetap berkesan_  
_Saat aku bersama denganmu_

Katahouno_ Earphone _wokiminiwatasu  
Umakuaiseteimasuka?  
Tamanimayoukedo

_Menyerahkan padamu salah satu sisi earphone-ku_  
_Perlahan-lahan saat lagu mulai terdengar_  
_(Aku pun berpikir) apakah aku bisa mencintaimu dengan baik?_  
_Dan sesekali aku merasa bimbang_

_Oh Goodbye Days _ima  
Kawarihajimetamunenooku_ All Right_

_La La La La La With You_

_Sekarang, hari perpisahan_  
_Segalanya mulai berubah, tapi sesuatu dalam hatiku baik-baik saja_  
_(Seperti sebelumnya, hari-hari yang) terlarang tapi tetap berkesan_  
_Saat aku bersama denganmu_

Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitaku nai  
Demo yattekuru deshou, oh  
Sono toki egao de_ "Yeah Hello My Friend"__  
_Nante sa ieta nara ii noni

_Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin bersedih, bagaimana tidak siapnya perasaanku_  
_Tapi kau datang kan?_  
_Waktu itu dengan tersenyum, (tak tahu) bagaimana aku akan mengatakan "Hai, teman" dengan baik_

Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite_ I Wish__  
_Kakkou yokunai yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
_La La La La Goodbye Days_

_Saat menyenandungkan lagu yang sama_  
_Aku berharap ada di sisimu_  
_Hari perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan_  
_Tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu_

_._

_._

Rukia selesai bernyanyi dan tiba-tiba banyak yang memberikan tepukan tangan untuknya. Rukia sempat bengong dibuatnya, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Sementara Ichigo kaget bukan main, _Sejak kapan banyak orang dibelakangku? _pikir Ichigo.

Setelah orang-orang mulai pergi satu-persatu, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak normal akibat mendengar alunan merdu milik Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo ikut denganku. Aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat." ujar Ichigo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia tersentak kaget dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga dia berpikir jantungnya akan segera meledak karna belum pernah ada laki-laki yang berbuat seperti ini padanya.

_._

_._

Kini Ichigo dan Rukia sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah batu besar di pantai. Sejak mereka tiba disini, belum ada yang buka mulut sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri dan menghadap Rukia. Rukia yang kaget langsung mendongak untuk menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napasnya lalu mulai berkata dengan langtang, "Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, umurku 17 tahun dan aku masih _single."_

Rukia kaget melihat Ichigo bicara begitu, dia jadi teringat insiden di rel kereta tempo hari.

"Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sejak pertama kali mendengar suaramu, aku tertarik padamu. Dan semenjak mengenalmu, aku makin tertarik dan suka padamu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" lanjut Ichigo, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus -sama halnya dengan Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Dia merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Jadi-bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Ichigo untuk menyadarkan Rukia dari keterkejutannya.

Rukia yang sadar langsung menangguk dan tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan melihat _sunrise_?" usul Ichigo antusias.

Rukia tersentak kaget, "Apa?"

"Kita lihat _sunrise_, kira-kira kita harus menunggu 15 menit lagi." ulang Ichigo.

Kini Rukia panik mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Dia buru-buru melihat arlojinya. Ternyata sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 04.25, dan benar kata Ichigo. 15 menit lagi matahari akan muncul.

"Ichigo, ayo kita pulang." ajak Rukia gelisah.

"Lho, kenapa? Kita hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi kok."

"Aku ingin pulang." kini Rukia meminta dengan lirih.

"Kita lihat sebentar, baru kita pulang."

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar terlihat gelisah. Setelah sempat bingung, akhirnya Rukia pergi berlari meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya pun segera mengejar Rukia dan berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo, "Gomen.. gomenne." hanya itu yang diucapkan Rukia.

Rukia melepaskan genggaman Ichigo dan terus berlari menuju rumahnya, waktunya benar-benar sempit.

Ichigo sempat terdiam beberapa saat melihat punggung Rukia yang makin menjauh. Setelah sadar, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju _skuter _nya dan menyusul Rukia.

"Ayo naik!" perintah Ichigo ketika berhasil meyusul Rukia.

Rukia yang sudah lelah langsung naik ke _skuter _Ichigo dan _skuter _tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Rukia yang benar-benar gelisah hanya bisa memeluk erat pinggang Ichigo. Dia amat ketakutan, pasalnya hanya tinggal beberapa menit waktu yang tersisa.

Saat satu menit menuju matahari terbit, _skuter _Ichigo berhasil sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Rukia turun dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Ichigo benar-benar merasa heran pada sikap Rukia sekarang. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan gitarnya begitu saja. Akhirnya Ichigo kembali menyusul Rukia dan terus memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia, gitarmu tertinggal!"

Rukia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Ichigo dan terus berlari menuju pintu yang sedikit lagi dicapainya. Sayang, saat Rukia dapat meraih pintu, sinar sang mentari berhasil menyorotnya dan Rukia buru-buru masuk serta langsung menutup pintu tersebut dari dalam.

Ichigo mengedor-gedor pintu rumah Rukia dan bertanya ada apa dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, kenapa? Buka pintunya!"

Hening.

Beberapa kali Ichigo terus menggedor dan bertanya tapi tetap tak ada respon dari Rukia. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan pergi dari situ dengan penuh tanda tanya dan dia meninggalkan gitar Rukia di depan pintu.

Sementara Rukia menangis di balik pintu.

_Kenapa malam yang indah harus berakhir dengan cara ini?_

~To be Continued~

* * *

Gaje, chapter ini bener-bener GAJE!#nangisdarah.

Minna, maafkan saya karna telah membuat cerita yang gak mutu. Saya nulisnya disaat tengah dilanda virus laknat (baca: WB) jadi hasilnya kayak gini. Oya, aku udah masukin lirik+arti lagu YUI, tp klo artinya kurang sreg dihati para readers, saya mohon maaf cz saya juga copas dr orang. Haha...

Buat yang lagi UN, semoga ujiannya mulus dan kalian semua lulus juga. Buat yang UTS (seperti saya) semoga diberi kemudahan mencontek #plakk. Haha…XP

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang review di chap kemarin dan buat para silent reader juga, tapi sekali-sekali boleh donk ninggalin jejaknya.. hehe #disambit readers

Review please...

Adieu~


End file.
